


Nothing Compares to this Love

by NikAdair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Crush turned relationship, Lance Plays Guitar And Sings, Valentine’s Day, keith is skeptical but curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: “Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you.” Keith watched his hands move along the finger board, and he continued to walk closer. “Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?” Keith stopped on the other side of the table, eyes transfixed on Lance. He smiled softly at him, and Keith’s heart did a flip.”If I can’t help falling in love with you?”Keith watched Lance’s eyes flit from him to the finger board and back. “Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.” Lance put the guitar down carefully, moving off the chair and around the table to Keith. He held his breath, heat rising in his cheeks again. “Take my hand, take my whole life too.” Lance reached out a hand, an invitation, and Keith took it, looking into his eyes. “For I can’t help falling in love with you.”





	Nothing Compares to this Love

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little fic I wrote for Edelwary as a Valentine’s Day gift to her for being such an amazing friend. I hope you enjoy it Edel!

Keith sighed as the click of the door sounded behind him. He shrugged off his bag as he walked out his bed, practically falling onto it, an arm thrown over his eyes. Two exams and three quizzes, what were his professors thinking? He pulled out his phone, humming the melody he’d written out that morning that was now stuck in his head, and scowled at seeing the battery being less than 50%. He turned to grab his charger from his desk, and saw a vase of roses on it.

“Lance must have left these on accident,” he muttered, sitting up and reaching for the flowers. A white card with his name in red script looked back at him, and he paused, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He took it, opening it to see the same red script on the inside. _Keith, come down to the library at seven tonight. Make sure you’re wearing something nice._ There was no name to indicate the sender, and he didn’t recognize the handwriting.

Part of him wanted to ignore it and change into pajamas, order a pizza, and watch really bad documentaries for the night. But the curious part of him was much larger, and, after putting the card back, he groaned, falling back onto his bed. “Is this even worth it? It’s probably some joke.” It’s happened to him a few times, mostly in high school, back when no one took him seriously. But something in his heart wanted him to go, so, with another groan, Keith stood and grabbed his things for a shower.

His phone alarm went off, and he did one last check in the mirror. Maroon dress shirt with the sleeves rolled in. Black jeans with the rips in the knees. Black converse to keep with the dark aesthetic. He felt nervousness start to seep in, and he scowled, shaking his head. “Everything will be fine.” Keith grabbed his phone and keys, deciding against a jacket, and started the trek to the library.

There were couples everywhere, most seeming to be heading to dinner. A few held the cliché teddy bear, others held a bouquet of roses. He passed by one couple that was in the middle of proposing, and he felt himself smiling. He was happy that there were some people who could find the happiness in their lives that made them want to spend forever with someone. It also made a pang of something he didn’t have a name for shoot through him, and he shoved it away.

The library came into sight, a large building made of grey brick with windows lining the walls. The sun had set, and the only light he had was from the lamps that were set along the sidewalk. He saw a figure sitting on one of he chairs furthest away from the library, light flickering on the table from what he assumed were candles. As he got closer, he recognized the figure sitting there.

Caramel skin turning fiery from the candles, tousled mousy hair that looked as though he’d been running his hands through them. Ocean blue eyes that shone even in the dim light. A smile that lit up when he saw Keith approaching. He was wearing a teal dress shirt, black jeans, and his dark blue converse – a similar outfit to what Keith was wearing – and Keith couldn’t help but appreciate how handsome it made him look.

He felt his face heat up, and it only got worse when Lance started playing his guitar. A few chords, and Keith already knew what song he was playing. But he wasn’t prepared for him to start singing. His voice was deep, velvety, rich, and it made him freeze for a second, the sound washing over him. Lance held his gaze as he sang.

“Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you.” Keith watched his hands move along the finger board, and he continued to walk closer. “Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?” Keith stopped on the other side of the table, eyes transfixed on Lance. He smiled softly at him, and Keith’s heart did a flip.”If I can’t help falling in love with you?”

Keith watched Lance’s eyes flit from him to the finger board and back. “Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.” Lance put the guitar down carefully, moving off the chair and around the table to Keith. He held his breath, heat rising in his cheeks again. “Take my hand, take my whole life too.” Lance reached out a hand, an invitation, and Keith took it, looking into his eyes. “For I can’t help falling in love with you.”

His voice dropped to barely a whisper, and this close, Keith could see the faint blush he had. He’d stopped singing, but his voice seemed to echo through out the open area. Keith couldn’t say anything, couldn’t move, couldn’t look away. Lance looked back at him, softly smiling, and and he squeezed Keith’s hands. He jumped a little, remembering where he was. His heart picked up, and his face heat up more.

“Would you do me the honor of being my valentine today Keith?” Lance’s voice was barely audible, as though he didn’t want to break the spell around them. Keith held his breath, and Lance searched his face. He saw the slight drop of his smile and that broke him from his frozen state. He squeezed Lance’s hands, nodding, and watched his smile brighten again. “Let’s head back to the dorm then. We can have a movie night.”

Keith nodded again and helped Lance clean up. He’d been so transfixed by his singing that he hadn’t noticed the bear and chocolates on the table, and when he turned around with them in his arms, Lance smiled, laughing a little. “That was going to be my back up in case the singing didn’t work.” Keith smiled, hugging the bear tightly tucking the chocolates under his arm as they walked.

He felt Lance hesitantly tap his hand, the invitation to holds hands, and Keith took it, intertwining their hands. It felt warm, comfortable, as though Lance’s hand was made for his. He stole a glance at him and saw his face bright red, matching the blush he knew he had. He smiled, squeezing it a little. Lance seemed to relax some, and he squeezed his hand back.

They pulled the blankets from both their beds to the floor, readjusting Keith’s tv to accommodate it. Keith set the bear and the chocolates on his desk next to the roses, listening as Lance ordered pizza for the night. He let out a laugh. Never had he imagined that he’d be doing exactly what he’d planned on doing, but with Lance. It made him smile, filled him with happiness.

They settled onto the blankets, turning on WALL-E. Lance pulled Keith towards him, and Keith let himself be moved. Lance held him against his chest, his chin resting on his shoulder, his hands loosely wrapped around his waist. Keith hoped that Lance couldn’t feel his racing heart beat, couldn’t see the blush he had. He hesitantly rested his hands over Lance’s, and he could tell he was smiling by the way he tightened his grip on him.

“Thank you for tonight Lance,” Keith whispered, afraid his voice wouldn’t work. Lance nodded his head a little, and took one of his hands, lacing their fingers together. Keith looked down, looking at the contrast of his pale skin against Lance’s sun kissed skin. Another smile formed on his lips.

“How could I miss out on an opportunity to spend the night with my boyfriend?” Keith froze, looking up at him with wide eyes. He had a wide a smile, adoring eyes looking back at him. “That is, if you’d like to be my boyfriend.” There was hesitation in his voice, nervousness fighting with the adoration in his eyes. Keith smiled, nodding, watching all of that wash away to be replaced with love. Lance leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before turning back to the movie.

Keith, for the first time in years, finally felt Valentine’s Day worth celebrating. A long time crush turned relationship. A perfect night with the perfect boy. His heart felt full, happiness coursing through him, as he settled into a more comfortable position against Lance, feeling the other boy accommodate his movements. He smiled, thanking whatever entity there was for allowing him to find his love on a day that had never meant anything to him. Thanking them for allowing him to be loved back.


End file.
